Never apart
by Bleedingblackrose1334
Summary: What happens when weird things start happening to Sarah that scream of the Underground? What happens when Jareth decides that this time she will choose him? What happens when Sarah realizes that she can only stay away from the Labyrinth for so long?
1. Chapter 1

This idea quite literally bounced into my head out of nowhere, it will become a Valentines story of sorts although I doubt I will be done with it by then. For people who have read my other stories and are dying for me to put more up. I am working on it, I just have found myself very busy and with a severe case of writers block but they will not be abandoned. Unfortunately I do not own Jareth, Sarah, or any other aspect of the movie. If you are interested, I would love to have a Beta for this.

"Ok dad have a fun time out." Sarah shouted out the door at her dad and stepmothers retreating figures walking to their 1987 Lexus.

Tonight was one of the many nights that Sarah had been left in charge of the house and her current three-year-old brother for the night. Although at first Sarah had absolutely hated being left at home to watch her brother she now almost looked forward to these nights. Especially the rainy nights which reminded her of her visit to the Labyrinth now more than two years ago. After watching the car pull out of the driveway Sarah headed upstairs to her brother Toby's room.

"Hey Toby what are you playing with?" Sarah asked sitting down on the floor and grabbing a figurine that distinctly resembled a goblin while watching him play with a miniature castle.

"My castle" Toby beamed up at Sarah "See it looks like the one in the story you always tell me and there's even a king."

"Oh really? What does the king look like?"

"Like this," Toby replied offering Sarah the toy he had been playing with "He has funny eyes."

Sarah, her curiosity peaked took the figurine in her hand while deep in thought. However the second that she got a quick look at the toy she recoiled her hand from it as if burnt. There was no denying it; the figure was a mirror replica of the man who had haunted her dreams for years, Jareth, king of the goblins.

"Toby where did you get these toys?" Sarah asked her voice quivering.

"I dunno," Toby said looking at Sarah "They were in my room."

"Did you see anything else? Was there a note or a person?"

"No."

"Ok, Toby. Why don't we go downstairs and get a treat before bed?" Sarah said as she shakily stood up and offered to take Toby's hand.

"I want ice-cream!" Toby replied nearly running downstairs to the kitchen.


	2. Undying roses

Sorry for taking such a long while to write more! As always review are amazing. Also, if anyone is willing I am desperate for a Beta so let me know if you want the job.

Minutes later Sarah had scooped Toby some ice cream and was waiting for him to finish. _'Why must he always be trying to mess things up'_ Sarah thought her mind still on the "presents" Toby had received.

"Hey Toby, can you do a favor for me? Sara asked momentarily distracting him from his vanilla ice cream with sprinkles.

"Mhm" was Toby's response as he tried to talk with a full mouth.

"If you get any other presents can you tell me? I want to play a game with them."

"Ok Sarah. It's a really fun toy," Toby said referring to his new castle and figurine.

"That's good. Why don't you bring your bowl to the sink and go lie down. Ill be up in just a few minutes," Sarah said to her brother who had now finished his ice cream.

"Ok" was Toby's sole response as he darted upstairs to his bedroom.

'_This is just the beginning'_ Sarah thought as she sighed and went upstairs to tuck Toby in.

XXX

Meanwhile in the Underground, Jareth had his own thoughts and worries concerning the events that had just unfolded. _'When will she realize? How long will it take? Can't she remember that she alone has the power to bring me back? Perhaps that wasn't enough to show her, perhaps I should do something more?'_ Jareth worried as he paced in his study across the deep forest green carpet that already had many stress created paths throughout the room_. 'But what should I send her to make her remember?' _and with that last question Jareth sat down on the windowsill looking out at his kingdom that had never recovered from Sarah's arrival and painful departure.

Although most people didn't make the connection, the Labyrinth itself was a part of Jareth's heart and soul. Therefore when he was happy the kingdom prospered and when his heart was breaking the kingdom fell apart. However, there was one thing that controlled the Labyrinth even more than Jareth… the girl that Jareth gave his heart to, in this case Sarah. Although he had not been the best at expressing his emotions for the girl he truly did give his heart to the girl. Unfortunately, when she expressed that he had no power over her, it truly did strip his power over her and now he was prevented to reveal himself to him or to force her return. The one thing that he was able to do was make things appear for her to see and that he did again, and again, and yet again even though she rarely saw his attempts for what they were.

'_I know what I can send her! A rose!'_ Jareth thought as the idea suddenly came to him. Within a moment a crystal was summoned which he sent to find its place on Sarah's pillow where it would turn into an undying red rose a true sign of his love for her.


End file.
